


Haunted By Desire

by cosmic_phil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_phil/pseuds/cosmic_phil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young, introvert artist named Dan Howell that lives in the busy city of London is called for an assignment to paint a big spender, huge fashion brand designer; Phil Lester, one of the most richest men in all of London. Dan assumes Mr. Lester is a snob and will have a boring time painting him for Mr. Lester's portrait but no. Maybe it's not, maybe he actually does get to know Mr. Lester instead of accusing him for what he think he is, and what is in the papers.</p><p>Though, Phil Lester has his dark desires that Dan is not so used to seeing, but also, Phil Lester has a very dark past, and has been locked away, secured shut tight for years from others, Phil suffers constantly every now and then. Will Phil ever break out his fear from his dark past? Maybe Dan can help him find the light that glows within him, that has been hidden for quite sometime.</p><p>Will they both break each other's barriers for the good of both of them? May Dan be exposed to a new style of his hidden inner desires and explore his sensuality that he's never knew? Who knows, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM, and Gay sex in future chapter(s). If you don't like that, then please leave kindly.

He stares at the address on the slip of paper in his hand. 'Do I have the right address?' Dan thinks. After double checking, Dan steps from the black car, gaping at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. He grabs his suitcase from the trunk. The cream coating of the paint shines as the sun beats down on it, causing Dan to have to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing keeps the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surround the house. The roof is peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows have royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight could stream through. 

As he steps onto the sidewalk, Dan notices a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower is perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurts from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water falls gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.

Bushes are trim into all sorts of animals and people littering the parts of the lawn that is not taken up by the fountain: cats, dogs, rabbits, giraffes, elephants, penguins, birds, snakes; all life-size. The beach lies just beyond the backyard, grass forming into sand, bushes and hedges turning into sand dunes. The water sparkles and dolphins flip from the water in the distance as Dan walks towards the extravagant house, down the little stone path to the black door.

He stabs the doorbell, which glows with a yellow light surrounding the white button. Hearing a faint 'ding dong' he huffs, waiting for someone to come to the door. It is, moments later, opened by a lady wearing a blue and black work suit, her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Howell. Mr. Lester is upstairs, getting ready. Come inside, and wipe your feet on the welcome mat. We appreciate you coming to stay with us for a few days. You should wait down here, until he comes downstairs. I'm very glad that you accepted this job. Most of the artists we tried to hire wouldn't accept the job, because of what the papers say."

"If I'm not intruding, what do the papers say, Miss?" Dan hesitantly asks, but she brushes off the question. She believes that he should be know what he is getting into.

After a long, awkward silence, Dan steals a glance around the entry way. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glow, obviously having been cleaned before he came. Stairs lie across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway is on either side of the room, one admitting you into the kitchen, the other into the living room. The walls are a dark blue with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect.

Mr. Lester's footsteps echo on the linoleum floor as he walks towards them, but stops at the top of the stairs. Dan can't help but gap at the beauty that is Mr. Lester. His raven hair is slicked back, and he wearing a suit that as dark as his hair. Mr. Lester's sharp, blue eyes stare Dan down. He feels intimidated by Mr. Lester.

"Lucinda, who is this stranger?" Mr. Lester demands to know. His words sting Dan.

"Sir, this is Mr. Howell. The artist that accepted the job," Lucinda replies. Mr. Lester stands up straight, to assert dominance.

"My apologies. Lucinda, show him to his room, then I'll meet you in the gallery. Make sure to tell him the rules of my home," he commands before walking to the gallery. Lucinda leads Dan to one of the many guest rooms within the mansion.

"What rules did he mean?"

"Mr. Howell, this house has strict rules when it comes to guests. Make your bed and clean up after yourself. It is not my, Mr. Lester or Mr. Knight's job to clean after you. Mr. Knight is the butler. Offer to help out, especially in the kitchen, unless Mr. Lester objects. Be adaptable; be ready for anything, or for nothing. Show that you're enjoying yourself. Double check to make sure you have all your belongings before you leave, and most importantly, do not, I repeat, do not go snooping around, especially behind the black door," she instructs. He is intrigued to know what is behind the black door, but he knows not to ask, so he keeps quiet.

They arrive to Dan's temporary bedroom. The room's walls are splashed with a cream color. The bedroom consists of a queen size bed, with a black and silver comforter, and matching pillow cases. There is a small desk in the corner of the room, beside the wardrobe.

"Is this decent enough?" Lucinda asks, and he nods. She is about to leave, but Dan turns around to ask her a question.

"Is Mr. Lester always that intimidating? I feel like this job is going to be boring, because of the way he is acting."

"What way is that, Mr. Howell?"

"A snob," he admits, softly.

"Trust me, he's anything but a 'snob'. Lets say that he is an, interesting person. Come on. Mr. Lester is waiting for you. Leave your bag here," she orders, and he follows her to the gallery. Mr. Lester is standing in front of a painting, admiring it closely, his back towards them. Lucinda knocks gently on the open, white door and he turns around to face them.

"Are you ready, Mr. Howell?" Mr. Lester wants to know, and Dan nods, still feeling intimidated by him. Mr. Lester signals Lucinda to exit, and she shuts the door when she leaves, leaving Dan and Mr. Lester alone. "You seem like you aren't comfortable. Is everything alright, Mr. Howell?"

"Yeah, but please call me Dan," he responds, and Mr. Lester nods.

"Phil."

"What, sir?"

"Call me Phil," he smiles a little bit at him, and Dan blushes for not knowing that. Now he wishes he had read the papers, or did some research on Phil before coming all this way. Phil sits on the love seat that is in front of the window. There is an easel with a canvas on it set up for Dan. There is an end table with paints, pencils and brushes for him. He sits on the stool in front of the easel, and begins sketching out Phil.

"Don't move. The lighting is perfect," Dan tells him, and Phil doesn't move. He occasionally glances at Phil. There's so much he wants to ask Phil, but he isn't here to interview him. He's here to paint Mr. Lester, but he doesn't know how long he will be here to do so.

"There's something on your mind, so please, speak," Phil breaks the silence. Dan turns a light shade of pink, and sets down his pencil.

"Well, there's a couple of questions I want to ask you."

"You want to know about success? It's okay if you do, because everyone does," he answers him, but Dan shakes his head. This surprises Phil a little. No one has ever told him that they didn't want to know about his success, so he is left in a short, awkward silence with Dan.

"I want to know about you. What are your interests?"

"My interests, well, they are very, noteworthy. You wouldn't understand," this confuses Dan. What part would he not understand? He stares at him a bit, but goes back to his sketch, "What about you? What are your interests?"

"Well, I don't think I have any other interests besides being an artist. I kind of dedicated my life to art. I'm sorry, but I'm not an interesting person," he apologizes, but Phil reassures him.

 

After Dan finishes sketching him, Phil decides to call it a night, because the sun is setting, so the lighting that Dan fell in love with, is fading. He tells Dan where to put the brushes, pencils and paints before he leaves. Dan is bewildered by Phil, because he can't seem to read him, like Phil can read Dan. He does what he is told, and sees Phil walking away. Dan's curiosity is screaming from inside. He wants to know more about the room with the black door, so he makes a plan.

 

Later that night, around midnight, he climbs out bed and sneaks out of his room. The moon's luminous light shines through the huge windows, so it provides sight for Dan. He quietly paces downstairs to this pitch black hallway, where the only door that is open, is a black door, with an ominous, red light peaking from the cracks. Dan tiptoes to the doorway.

He sees something he will never forget.


	2. The Black Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a flashback, so if it's too confusing, that's why.

The next morning, Dan is sitting at the kitchen table, with Phil, and Lucinda. He is sitting across from Phil, while she is sitting between them. Dan is shaking his leg, nervously. He now regrets snooping around, but his curiosity got the worst of him. Mr. Knight carries breakfast in for all of them. He is shorter than Dan, but Dan is above the average height. His eyes examine Dan cautiously.

"Charles, that's enough. He's our guest, and you will treat him kindly," Phil raises his voice at him, and Charles walks off. "I'm so sorry for his behaviour. I'll make sure he knows his place," this makes Dan gulp a little. He can't get that image out of his head.

 

Dan peeked through the crack of the door. His eyes searched the room up and down, and he saw that room was empty, so he entered the room. He knew that he shouldn't have been snooping, but he had to know what his employer was like.

His eyes fixed on a large chest in the corner of the room. His feet carried him to the chest. It was unlocked. The first thing Dan saw was a ball gag. He picked it up and examined it. He had never seen one before. He was about to pick up another item, until a man with a husky voice stopped him.

"What are you doing in here, Mr. Howell?" Dan nearly jumped out of his skin; his eyes as wide as the moon, and sweat was beading on his forehead. He turned around to see who caught him. It was a man with pale blonde hair, and dark blue eyes that burned with anger.

"I was just," Dan tried to explain, but he couldn't get sentence out. The man stepped closer to him. Dan shook slightly in fear.

"Mr. Howell, I know that Lucinda told you the rules, and Mr. Lester would not enjoy the fact that his guest is a snoop, but I have seen the way he looks at you, so this will be our little secret. If you snoop again, I will make sure that Mr. Lester will know," he was about to walk away, but Dan spoke up.

"Are you Mr. Knight?"

"Call me Charles," Mr. Knight informed before walking out. Dan returned the ball gag to the chest, closes it, then leaves.

 

"Mr. Howell, I was wondering if you join me for a drink on the beach. Lucinda knows how to make the best lemonade," Phil announces and smiles at Lucinda. She returns the smile and gets up to collect the breakfast dishes. Dan tries to help her, but Phil gestures him to sit down. "You are my guest, and you will treated as such."

"Thank you," Dan looks down, and Phil takes his chance to glance at him. As Dan is about to look at him, Phil gets up and strolls up to him, and signals him to follow. He does as he is told, glancing at him occasionally. Phil doesn't notice, and they walk up to two white wicker chairs and a small, matching table. They sit down and she arrives shortly with two glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you, Lucinda," Phil thanks her, and so does Dan. She walks back to the mansion. Phil takes a sip from his glass, and Dan takes a peek at him. His black hair isn't slicked back, but fringed, like Dan's. Dan turns away and blushes a little. He is curious if Lucinda and Phil have a thing, and if they share the same fetishes. Dan drinks from his own glass nervously.

"So, um, what's it like being rich?" Dan bites his bottom lip anxiously.

"It's interesting, but it's no fun unless you have a significant other to spend your life with," Phil dips his head towards the white sand. He moves his foot in small circles. Dan knows that he made Phil feel uncomfortable.

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Phil gazes at him.

"Why not Lucinda? She seems like a kind woman," he asks, and Phil giggles. Dan is uneasy, because he feels like he is incorrect about his assumption. Phil clears his throat and looks out towards the sparkling blue sea.

"Dan, you're right about Lucinda, but you're wrong about one thing," he responds, and Dan tilts his head confusingly at him. "I'm not straight. I don't like woman."

"Oh, I see," Dan blushes more. Now he wonders if Charles and Phil ever hooked up, because Charles is the same age as Phil. A small part of him wishes that Phil is single, but he remembers what Phil is into, and quickly changes his mind. His face grimaces. Phil stares at him a bit.

"Are you alright, Dan? Is the lemonade too bitter? I could tell Lucinda to make you a new glass," he is oblivious to what Dan is thinking. Dan shakes his head, and sets his glass down. Phil looks away, and sighs a little. He could sense that Dan is angry, but he isn't sure how to cheer Dan up, until he gets an idea.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stay here any longer. Keep your money. I'm sure another artist would like to take the job," Dan is about to get up, but Phil interrupts him.

"Wait, please, let me make up to you. I know the papers say that I'm not to be trusted, because they think I stole money, but I'm a honest man. Let me take you out. I know this really fancy restaurant. I'm not sure if you have any suits available, so you can borrow one of mine."

Dan is hesitant, but he gives Phil his answer, "Okay. I'm sorry that I got angry," he apologizes, and Phil nods slightly in response.

Dan is sitting beside him in the back seat of Phil's limo. He is wrong about Phil. Dan wants to show Phil his deepest and sincerest apologies, but he isn't sure how. Dan stares out the tinted window. Phil admires Dan a little. His chocolate brown hair is slicked back with a bit of hair gel. One of Phil's suits fits perfectly on Dan. Phil's hair is fringed, almost like Dan's. They pull up to a popular, fancy restaurant. Phil's driver gets out and opens the door for Dan and Phil.

After they get a table in the center of the room, the waitress brings a bottle of their finest wine. Phil thanks her, then she takes their order. Dan rests his hands on the table, while Phil puts his hands in his lap.

"You look good, Dan," he compliments him, and this causes Dan to get flustered. A man has never complimented him before, so he doesn't know how to react. Phil's smile stretches a little, and Dan blushes more. 'What is going on with him? He wasn't acting like this earlier,' Dan thinks.

"Thank you," he mutters. Phil lifts up his half filled glass, signals Dan to do the same, with his eyes.

"To a new friendship, wherever it may take us," he toasts, and they clink glasses together. Just as soon as Phil is about to take a sip of his wine, a woman in her mid twenties runs up to him.

"Are you Mr. Lester? The famous fashion designer?"

"I am," he replies, and excitement washes over her. She quickly pulls out a notepad and a pen out of her purse.

"May I have your autograph?" Phil doesn't object and signs the piece of paper. She hurries back to her table.

"Don't you think that was invasive?"

"Not really. I am in a public place after all," he answers, and Dan shrugs in understanding. The waitress returns with their dinner. Dan beings, and Phil studies him.

"What?" Dan moves his eyes up at him, and Phil doesn't take his gaze off him.

"Nothing," he puts his guard up. Dan feels like he is invading his privacy.

After dinner, Phil is leading Dan to his room, and Dan is following at a safe distance, but Phil brings himself closer to Dan.

"I had a good time."

"Me too," he grins at him a small amount. Phil steps closer to him, leaning his face to Dan's cheek. He kisses it, and Dan turns red.

"Goodnight, Dan," Phil winks at him and grazes his shoulder down to his hand. Dan now knows it. He wants to figure Phil out, and he knows exactly how to do that.


	3. You Can't Change The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly is Phil's past, and 'Adrian' is Phil.

Phil can't get the image out of his head; his past. It haunts him like a ghost haunts a home. He surely thought he would be over it, because it happened years ago, but he knows that you can't forget your past. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

 

Phil examined the building in front of him. The sign was a neon sign; its colors were a dark purple with white writing, and a gold crown on the lettering. 'Club Royale, read the sign. He was hesitant to enter. A woman wearing a hot pink crop top, cheetah mini skirt, and black high heels walked up to him. Her large, gold hoop earrings shimmered in the sunlight. She glares at him.

"You must be the new kid. You're a little young for this business, aren't you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well, this is my choice. I am sixteen, you know. My parents aren't here anymore. I have to feed myself somehow," he raised his voice at her. She scoffed.

"You're mouthy. You better learn to lose your attitude, because he wouldn't be pleased if you keep it."

"He?" Phil asked, but she smirked and walked inside. He followed slowly. Women and men filled the club. He sees a man with women either sitting on his lap, or surrounding him. They were rubbing his thighs and biceps, drooling over him. Phil could feel his stomach twisting with uneasiness. The man's mysterious eyes pierced Phil. The flashing, colorful club lights shone on his hairless head.

"You must be the new kid, what's your name?"

"Phil, sir," his voice shook with nervousness. The man laughed at him, but Phil wasn't sure if it was because of his name, or him calling the man sir. He signaled the women to leave, and they groaned, but did as they were told. The man took a step towards him, and grabbed his cheeks, and examined his face, by turning Phil's head.

"Hmm, yes. Your looks would get you money, but your age, probably not. Sorry kid. You're just too young, maybe next time. You may leave."

"Wait! I need this job!"

"Kid, you're too young, unless you can prove yourself worthy of this job," he explained and Phil gulped. Phil wondered what he had to do to prove himself.

"How?" Phil asked, and the man whistled for this man standing in the corner. Phil's eyes widen. The other man was big and burly. His muscles glistened with sweat. His clothes seemed a little too tight for him.

"I assume that you're a virgin, or a submissive person, so let me introduce you to Bruce. Bruce, this is Phil. I want you to take him to the back room and show him how things work around here," he smirked evilly, and Phil gulped again. Maybe this business wasn't for Phil. Bruce took Phil's wrist and dragged him to the back.

"Strip," Bruce commanded. Phil stared at him in fear. He had to tell Bruce that he no longer wants in this business.

"Listen, the only reason I want a part of this business, is so I can feed myself. My parents are dead, and I ran away from the orphanage, because who would adopt a sixteen year old? So, if you tell your boss that I'm backing out. Thanks," he laughed awkwardly and tried to wedge his way to the door, but Bruce blocked him.

"Look kid. That is a tragic story, but everyone here has a job. My job is to be a dominant person. Maybe one day you'll reach my status, but until then, I need you to strip, but I need your consent," he explained. Phil was hesitant to answer, but he shook his head yes.

 

Phil stumbled out of the back room after him and Bruce got dressed. He was sore. Bruce went up to his manager and whispered in his ear. He nodded while Bruce talked to him. His manager walked up to Phil and shook his hand.

"Congrats kid, you got the job. Your new name, to hide your identity, will be Adrian Strong. You start Saturday, so be here by noon. By the way, you can call me Drake Ice." Drake walked back to his chair and some women crowded around him.

 

Years had past by. He was now twenty. Adrian was no longer a sub, but a dom. That was what his title was. Drake and the people he was working for and with were celebrating, just to celebrate. Adrian studied the room. A small group of people, including Bruce, were standing around smoking to what appears to be a cigarette. He curiously stepped to them.

"Hey Adrian, want a hit?" Bruce asked him, exhaling smoke. It wasn't a cigarette. It was coke. Adrian was hesitant, but he took a hit, and he enjoyed it. He continued to smoke, until he wasn't feeling good.

"You don't look so good, kid. You alright?" Jess, the woman he met on his first day asked. Adrian threw up on the floor.

"We need to get you to a hospital, now," Bruce announced, but before Adrian could object, he was carrying him to the nearest hospital. Adrian's heart rate was increasing, and his temperature was rising. "Stay with me," Bruce commanded, but his breathing was becoming irregular.

 

Adrian closed his eyes.

 

The next morning, Adrian woke up slowly. The people he was close to, Bruce and Jess were waiting on either side of his bed. Jess was rubbing his hand.

"Hey, are feeling a bit better?" Bruce asked, and Adrian nodded. The nurse appeared into the room with a clip board. He was flipping through papers.

"Mr. Lester, we're going to keep you here for a few days until the drugs are out of your system," the nurse told him before walking out.

"You told them my real name?"

"Of course, for legal reasons," Jess sweetly answered his question. He felt a little bit of happiness, because he has been called Adrian for a while now. Her cellphone rung. She picked it up, then handed it to Adrian.

"Hello?"

"Phil, you're out of the business. We can't have any more 'accidents', like we did last night. You can keep the money you had earned, but I no longer want to see you at or near Club Royale," Drake informed him, then hung up. He felt an overdose of relief. He could be something now, and not a prostitute.

 

Phil Lester, was finally free.


	4. Phil's Love Isn't A Game

Dan is almost done with Phil's portrait, which means he would be going back home soon, but he doesn't want to go back home. Ever since Phil kissed his cheek that night, he thought about Phil more. He joins Phil at the dining room table after he gets dressed. Lucinda and Charles are somewhere else in the mansion, so it's just Dan and Phil eating alone.

"Good morning, Phil," he addresses him, and Phil glances back at him and smiles. Phil sets his newspaper down on the table.

"Good morning, Dan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he blushes slightly. He is still thinking about the kiss. Dan didn't know it, but he is falling for Phil. He gets up from his seat and walks towards Dan. 

"Dan, do you like omelettes? Charles makes amazing omelettes."

"I never had one," Dan responds. Phil calls for Charles, and he tells Charles to make them each an omelette. He does, returning with their breakfast.

"Two steak and cheese omelettes. Enjoy," Charles announces as he sets their plates in front of them. He then walks back to the kitchen. Phil begins to eat his. Dan is hesitant, but he slowly takes a small bite. He enjoys it, eating more quicker.

"Dan, I'm curious, how long will it take you to finish the portrait?"

"Well, if I were to do it day after day, about a week, maybe a week and a half."

"You deserve a break. Have you ever been ballroom dancing?" Phil asks, and Dan shakes his head. "Well, I kept it a surprise, but tonight, I'm having guest over for a ball. Lucinda will offer you another one of my suits. The ball starts at eight. I hope you have a good time."

That night, Dan gets dressed into one of Phil's suit. He can hear the music and chatter of people from the ballroom. After he gets dressed, he follows the sound. He enters the large room. People were either drinking champagne, talking to each other, or dancing to the music. He examines the room. He quickly spots Phil on the balcony. Dan walks to him, but Phil meets him halfway. A slow song came on, and the crowd begins to waltz.

"Shall I have this dance, Mr. Howell?" Phil asks politely, offering his hand. Dan is cautious, but he takes it, and they begin to dance slowly.

"We haven't talked about that kiss."

"What about it? Did you not like it?" Phil questions. Dan stutters a bit, blushing brightly. "You did, didn't you?"

"I did," he responds. Phil leads him to the balcony outside, shutting the glass doors behind them. Dan looks at him with curiosity. Phil is silent as he walks to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the stone railing. Dan stands close to him.

"Dan, I have a secret I never told anyone before, and I trust you to keep it."

"What is it?"

"I told you that I'm an honest man, but I lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a dark past. I wish I can forget about it, but those desires still haunt me."

"What do you mean?" Dan asks with hesitation, having a sick, twisting feeling that he already knew the answer. Phil takes his hand and leads him away from the ballroom. Dan knows where they are heading. They're heading to the black door. Phil opens the door. He enters the room, and so does Dan. Phil steps further into the room.

"These are the desires of my past," Phil glances at him, noticing that Dan isn't freaked out. He marches up to him. "You already knew about this room, didn't you? You were snooping, weren't you?" Phil interrogates him, and Dan hangs his head in shame. "You aren't scared?"

Dan glances at him confusingly. 'He's not mad?' Dan thinks. "No," he answers.

"Would you like me to show you my desires?" Phil whispers in his ear. Dan shivers slightly at the feeling of his warm breath on his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck rise up. Dan is extremely curious what Phil's desires felt like.

"I, I do, but," he stutters.

"But what?"

"I have no experience in, this," he speaks quietly. Phil leans to his ear again.

"I'll be gentle," he responds softly. "Now, undress, and don't forget to call me sir." Phil commands. Dan slowly does so as Phil watches. He quickly covers himself, feeling warmth rising on his face. Phil moves his hands away. He walks to the chest in the corner. Phil grabs a blindfold, a riding crop, handcuffs, and the same ball gag Dan discovered before.

Phil ties the blindfold around Dan's eyes. He closes his eyes before Phil does it.

"Open wide," Phil orders, and Dan does so. He puts the ball gag on him. Now Dan's words and moans will be muffled. Phil handcuffs his hands behind his back, then leans him on the metal table, causing Dan's nipples to get hard. He spreads Dan's legs, then cuffs his ankles to the legs of the table.

Phil takes the riding crop and runs it down Dan's back to his ass, resulting in Dan shivering. He taps Dan's left ass cheek. Dan groans lightly. He continues, hitting his ass harder each time. Dan lets out muffled moans and groans. Phil continues until his ass is a shade of light red.

He puts away the riding crop, and gets a black latex glove. He rubs some lube on his first two fingers. Dan listens to the sound of Phil's shoes clink against the concrete floor. The sound comes closer to him. Phil stands behind Dan, and slowly sticks his lubed fingers in Dan's asshole, causing Dan to feel some discomfort, but gets use to it when Phil moves his fingers at a steady pace. Dan moans when Phil's fingertips brush against his prostate.

Phil continues, increasing his pace. Dan's moans become inaudible, due to pleasure he has never felt before.

"May, may I cum, sir?" Dan begs in a muffled tone.

"Yes you may, baby," he whispers in his ear as he moves his fingers as fast as he can. Dan tries to hold it back, but he releases his load, moaning loudly. Phil slowly pulls out his fingers, and throws away the glove. He then removes the ball gag from Dan's mouth. It's covered in saliva. Phil unlocks both set of cuffs, then unties the blindfold. Dan blinks at the bright light. "You did good for a first timer," he congratulates Dan. He smiles in response.

Dan steps closer to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. Phil returns the kiss.

"Goodnight, Mr. Lester," he says before he gets dressed and leaves. Dan nows knows that he is in love with Phil.


End file.
